Pyrrha Nikos
Summary Pyrrha Nikos is a famous, level-headed, and highly-skilled student at Beacon Academy. She wields a rifle/javelin/sword combination weapon called Miló and a shield called Akoúo̱, and has the unique ability to control magnetism. Prior to her tenure at Beacon, she graduated from Sanctum Academy with highest honors and had a record number of wins at the Mistral Regional Tournament. More so, she is seen as a warrior who's seemingly untouchable to the point where she is believed to be "fated for victory"; meaning she has never been defeated by any of her classmates, past or present, due to her semblance, which she hides from everyone except her friends. Despite her accomplishments, she is very good-natured and looks after her teammates, especially Jaune. Due to her reputation, she has found forming relationships with others difficult because others often assume she's too good for them and is at a level they simply cannot obtain. This is why she was attracted to Jaune, and she considers him the reason why she was able to make friends. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Pyrrha Nikos Origin: RWBY Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Human, Huntress in training Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Weapon Mastery (Highly skilled swordsman, marksman, spear wielder, and shield wielder), Aura (Able to use her Aura for numerous purposes), Forcefield Creation (Aura can be used as a full-body forcefield), Statistics Amplification (Can use Aura to enhance her striking power), Enhanced Senses (Can use her Aura to sharpen her senses), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Extrasensory Perception, Magnetism Manipulation (Via Semblance), Resistance to Extreme Heat and Cold (Aura protects the user from sub-zero temperatures, allowing them to walk through a blizzard in casual clothing or be encased in ice without being cold, as well as extreme heat up to and including the heat of flames, being blasted with steam, and being submerged in lava without being burned) Attack Potency: Large Building level (She is likely the strongest student in Beacon, having won the Mistral Tournament four times and being known in all of Remnant for her incredible skill. She was also able to casually defeat all four members of Team CRDL as well as impress Mercury Black) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Able to move this fast, Should be faster than Team RWBY) Lifting Strength: Class K (Stronger than Ruby) Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level, higher with aura (Functions as a health bar, being able to take attacks from people that completely outclass her but still being damaged by things comparable or even weaker than her) Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range to hundreds of meters with Miló, Standard melee range to dozens of meters with Akoúo̱, At least dozens of meters with Polarity Standard Equipment: Her Javelin/Rifle/Sword Miló and her Shield Akoúo̱ Intelligence: High (Pyrrha is one of the most skilled students at Beacon Academy, being able to quickly and easily adapt to her combat situation and analyze her opponents while fighting and changing tactics to suit the situation she is in. She has shown extreme accuracy, being able to hit moving targets from hundreds of meters away and strike vital weak points on an opponent mid-combat both with and without the aid of her semblance. She is also highly skilled at using her weapon's multiple forms in combat, being able to switch between forms several times in rapid succession to both deliver rapid attacks and counter others simultaneously. Even without her weapons she is skilled, being able to take out several students at the same time with kicks and her bare hands. She is a master of her semblance, being able to apply it in combat almost always undetected, doing so with such skill and precision that she has lead many to believe she is untouchable and invincible.) Weaknesses: Continual use of her Aura will cause it to decay to the point where she can be left open to more significant damage. Aura's durability is cumulative; it will deplete with each attack she takes and can be brought down by characters of similar strength. Semblances drain aura by a small amount and without aura they cannot be used until the user's aura is recharged. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Miló: Pyrrha's signature weapon, a weapon capable of transitioning between a javelin, a xiphos, and a rifle. In javelin form, the rifle barrel becomes part of the body and Pyrrha can use it to fire the javelin, giving it a burst of increased range, speed, and power. * Akoúo̱: Pyrrha's secondary weapon, a Greek Dipylon-style shield that she carries on her left arm. Akoúo̱ has a razor-sharp edge and can be used as a thrown weapon, like a large discus. Pyrrha is skilled at wielding Akoúo̱ to the point where she can casually judge her throws well enough to ensure that her shield returns to her upon its rebound. The shield is highly durable, able to withstand massive concussive force, break through several trees consecutively, withstand the attack of a Death Stalker's claw, and effectively function as a launch surface to amplify Nora Valkyrie's jump-attack, while also protecting Pyrrha from a contact shot with one of Magnhild's grenades. * Semblance: Polarity: Pyrrha's Semblance is Polarity, the ability to control magnetism. Pyrrha's semblance is not affected by the number of objects she uses it on, and she has shown the ability to remotely manipulate multiple objects at once, including objects several times larger and heavier than herself, and move them at high speeds. As shown in "Best Day Ever", she does not need to come in contact with a metal object in order to manipulate it, and she can manipulate normally non-magnetic metals, such as aluminum. In most combat situations, Pyrrha does not go out of her way to broadcast her Semblance's abilities. Instead, she uses it only to make very subtle changes of movement for her own weapons and sometimes her opponent's weapon to affect the course of a battle. This gave her the psychological edge of appearing to be invincible in the eyes of most people. However, she has the ability to use her power offensively, as she can use her Semblance to create a magnetic pulse. * Pyrrhouette: Pyrrha uses her magnetism to orbit her spear around her while spinning, ending with a devastating circular slash. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Mirio Togata (My Hero Academia) Mirio's Profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Sweet Tooth (Twisted Metal) Sweet Tooth's Profile (Note: Kane was Driving Sweet Tooth, Speed was Equalized) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:RWBY Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Spear Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Hunters Category:Schoolgirls Category:Shield Users Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Aura Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 8